Love and War
by Sunny Pace
Summary: When Sunny transfers to a public school, she meets a boy named Lucas who is heartbroken and lost. As she grows closer to him, she realizes she has feelings for him. Meanwhile, other intrigue is beginning.  Lucas/OC  Spencer/Toby
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

SPOV (Sunny Point of View)

I sat in my room, unable to think of anything except the next day. Who knew what was going to happen... It would be mu first day at my new school. 'Private school is completely different than public school... The people here have been around eachother since elementary.' I shook away the thoughts and tried to fall asleep. Whatever happened tomorrow would happen whether I was nervous or not.

***

LPOV (Lucas Point Of View)

I sighed as I walked towards school. I knew what to expect. I was going to have to sit in class with Hannah and her stupid boyfriend right behind me, ignoring me completely. Ever since I had kissed her and she had rejected me, it hadnt been the same as all. It never really could be anymore... She knew I had feelings for her now. And yet she didn't have feelings for me... I walked into the school, shaking away any of the memories that still lingered. I walked into my first class and immediately noticed a new girl. She had short brown hair that draped a little over the right side of her face, and she was talking to Aria... Hannah's best friend... I sat down.

"Hey, Lucas," Hannah called, looking a bit sad. I pretended not to see her and instead walked over to the new girl.

"Oh, hey," Aria said. "Lucas, this is Sunny. Shes knew... She transferred from Brookston." The girl named Sunny nodded and smiled a little nervously.

"Nice to meet you," I said, nodding and glancing at Hannah out of the corner of my eye. "And good luck... In this school you'll need it."

"Lucas-" Aria began, but the bell rang. "Never mind... See yah, Sun."

I nodded, mumbled a goodbye and sat down.

***

SPOV

I was seated next to a girl named Hannah. As the teacher rambled on, we passes notes. She glanced at Lucas quite a bit, so after a while I asked,  
'Is Lucas Your Boyfriend?'  
She didn't take long to reply.  
'No... Just a friend.'

Class ended and I ran out of the room. I ran out the door at the same time as Lucas, resulting in a crash to the floor. My books flew everywhere, and I tries to hide the fact that I was turning bright red. "Oh my gosh- I'm so sorry!" I sputtered out, trying to stand up and falling again.

"Hey, it's fine," Lucas said, standing up hurriedly and then helping me up. Our hands touched for half a second before we simultaneously pulled away.

"Watch out for hermie!" a girl with sleek hair hissed as she stepped through the door, laughing meanly. I sent Lucas a questioning look.

"That's- Uh- Mona. I wouldn't worry about her if I were you... Shes kind of... A..."

"Bitch?"

"Yea. Pretty much. She's one of Hannah's best friends though, so..." We started walking down the hall to our next classes.

"What is it with you and Hannah?" I asked nervously. "Did you guys have a... Thing?"

"I only wish," laughed Lucas a bit wistfully. "Hannah's just too good for me I guess."

"I don't think so," I said, staring at the floor. The bell rang before he replied, and I ducked into my next class hurriedly.

LPOV

As I sat in Science, I wondered about the new girl. She didn't seem to be like Mona, but she wasn't a Hannah either. She was a little confusing, truth be told.

I guess it was a nice change, though. I tried to listen to Mr. Meyers but my mind kept wandering. But it wasn't to Hannah as much as before. That was something unusual, but... Better.

"Lucas, can you please repeat the paragraph number?" Mr. Meyers asked sharply.

"Um- I- I don't-"

"What did you expect from hermie?" Mona whispered, smirking. The group around her giggled, and Hannah smirked a little, although in a pitying way. The class continued, but my good mood had disappeared.

When it was time for lunch, I sat on my own as usual. Sunny was standing, a bit lost looking. "Hey," I called, waving her over, hoping that Mona wouldn't have gotten to her. She smiled and walked over, a relieved expression on her face. I felt just about as relieved, but I tried not to show it.

She sat down, and as we started talking I felt better than earlier. It would be nice to have a friend that he could hang out with and not worry about liking too much... Hannah's face appeared in my mind, but I pushed it out.

-

Note: Sorry this is so short, the next chapter will be longer!

Hope you liked it! Review, no flames please XD

Pairings:  
Lucas/OC  
Toby/Spencer  
And several side pairings.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

SHPOV (Spencer Hastings Point of View)

My arms were full of books as I pushed my way through the crowded halls to my locker. I was planning on throwing everything in my backpack and then heading over to Toby's house; he had decided to quit our studying sessions, but I needed to talk to him about the message that he had given me in Braille.

"Hey Spencer," Aria called, rushing over to where I was with her backpack already on. Her eyes were drifting through the Hallways as usual, as if somehow Mr. Fitz was going to magically appear by her side. I had never understood the way that she felt for him, but because of the fact that she was one of my best friends I tried for her sake to be okay about it.

"Hey Aria." I opened my locker and threw my stuff in my backpack, pulling it out and hitching it over my shoulder. "You should text me, but I've got to go," I said, glancing in my locker to make sure I hadn't missed anything then slamming it shut.

"Oh, alright," Aria said, looking a little distracted and walking away. I didn't mind. It would be easier not explaining where I was going anyway.

TPOV (Toby Point of View)

I hadn't heard a knock on the door for a while now. We never had visitors. But there it was, the sound of a fist beating against wood. I opened the door a sliver, looking through where the chain was connecting. I took a step back when I realized who it was. "Spencer?" I asked quietly, trying not to let any emotion appear on my face.

"Um, hi, Toby? Is Jenna here?" she asked, giving me a half nervous, yet determined look. It was a look I had associated with Spencer; I opened the door a little more.

"No. She's out at the library with some friends. But she's probably going to be back soon," I added cautiously, unhooking the chain and stepping outside.

"That's fine, this won't take long," she said assuredly, looking me straight in the eye. "What's up with the Braille message that-"

I interrupted her swiftly. "I don't want to talk about that. I just felt like you ought to know."

"But I don't know, I still have no idea what it means, and-"

I stared at her silently until her voice drifted off. She didn't say anything else, and instead handed me the book written in French that I had given back to her. I shot her a questioning look, and she said quietly, "I just felt like you should keep it. I don't need it back for a while and you still need to stay on top of your- your work and stuff." I paused then nodded. "I'll be going then," she said, stepping onto the stairs and walking off the porch. I watch her silhouette walk off in the dim lighting and then stepped back inside.

SPOV

For only one week into school, it wasn't so bad. The High School here was like any other; there were all the different stereotypes, and people who fit in between and apart. I hadn't exactly fit into any cliques; my friends consisted of Hanna, Aria, Lucas, and another girl named Ellie. And then there were all those acquaintances, the people I wasn't too close to but still talked to often.

"Hey Sun," Lucas called out to me, nodding as he passed me in the hallway. I nodded to him, feeling a little nervous. He was my best friend here so far, but for some reason it was still a little weird around him. I wasn't sure why or how, but it was.

"Hi," I said, coming into step with him. "What class are you going to?" We rambled on and then went our separate ways. I slipped into English, sitting down beside Hanna who was checking her phone and watching the doorway as if wishing for something. I shot her a wondering look but didn't ask, pulling out my notebook and making sure I had all the right notes for that class.

"What's goin' on with you and Lucas?" Aria asked as she slipped into the seat to my right, raising her eyebrow.

"What do you mean, 'what's going on', we're good friends," I muttered, trying not to look at Hanna. I still wasn't sure what she thought about Lucas, and I didn't want to breach the subject near her. But Aria seemed oblivious to the fact that it was more than a little embarrassing for me.

"Yeaa, that's not what it looked like to me." I didn't get a chance to ask anything else as the teacher walked in and class began.

LPOV

I sat with Sunny as what was becoming usual during lunch. But this time Aria ran over to the table and pulled her away, insisting that she needed to talk to her about something. Great, another lunch alone. Joy. I glanced towards where Hanna was. She looked perfect, as usual, sitting with her little group of friends. I hadn't talked to her in what seemed like ages, and it felt weird to me. We used to be so close.

But I was trying my best to make replacement friends, and I hadn't been doing too bad. Sunny walked back over to my table, Aria staring after her with what was an almost puzzled look before turning away. "What was that all about?" I asked curiously.

"Nothing," she mumbled, biting into an apple and looking down at the table.

NOTE: Although this follows the base lines of the TV show plot, since I have to keep the story moving and update it further than the episodes go, this is going to have points from the TV show and then points that don't fit into the TV show. I know it's confusing but bear with me.

And yes, I'm aware I misspelled Hanna's name in the last chapter. I realize this and in this chapter it was and in future chapters it'll be spelled right.

Hope you enjoyed, please review! Constructive criticism is not only welcome, it is greatly appreciated. Have a nice week everyone!


End file.
